Meal of the Mantis
by Yuki Hikari
Summary: The mantis is hungry, and he has a surprise. This time the game has changed. NnoiTes


_I finally sat down and finished this for today! I started it over a year ago and just... things kept happening. But wow, I just wrote the last part last night after it sat there for months. I would have waited and spent more time on it, but I've waited damn long enough. Not to mention, it needed to be posted on a certain day. So here it is! Not completely happy with it, but I need to move on to something else._

_Also not sure what the hell genre to make this... I'm pretty sure it's everything but nothing at the same time. Any ideas? Haha._

_Warnings... umm... language and sexual situations? Because Nnoitra._

_I hope you enjoy, and I will love you dearly if you tell me what you think._

* * *

Meal of the Mantis

Nnoitra had been acting strange all day.

Perplexing it was, enough to send his Fracción into a state of anxious anticipation, his limbs quavering, his pulse pounding as he walked to his Master's room to which he was summoned.

Because a bizarre acting Espada usually meant one of two things for the Fracción, either a bruised body or…

He stopped mid-stride, deliberating a moment before continuing on with an ironic ghost of a smile. _… or a bruised body. _Yes, no matter if Nnoitra was enraged or overly lascivious, his body would forever be the outlet.

The deduction sent a chill through Tesra Lindocruz.

Arriving at his door, the blond knocked gingerly, letting out his held breath as he cautiously pushed the door open.

"Master Nnoitra? I'm here, what do you need me to..?" Tesra trailed off, an eerie feeling resonating in the air, hindering his thought process. His inquiring eye landed on Nnoitra, taking in his form which sat hunched over on the corner of his bed, staring into the wall with an intense glare.

"…Nnoitra?"

Suddenly his glare switched to Tesra, the tiny iris drifting in the slender predatory eye to stare directly into the blond, stopping the breath in his throat. The Espada remained this way for a few moments, unmoving, causing the Fracción to sweat under his gaze, afraid to move or break contact lest he awaken a fierce reaction.

"Tesra…" Nnoitra's mouth upturned slightly, the toothy grin sending a chill through the smaller Arrancar. "I'm hungry. Get me somethin' to eat."

Tesra stared a moment longer, the simplicity of the request taking him off-guard. It certainly was not what he had been expecting.

"Now ya fuckin' pig!"

"Y-yes sir!" The cutting edge of the tone startled the Fracción, and he retreated from the room, walking briskly down the hallway to the kitchen of Las Noches. Realizing too late that he should have asked what Nnoitra wanted, he decided to prepare an easy bowl of noodles for times sake, wincing as he added a large portion of pork to the broth to appease Nnoitra's sense of irony to devour swine before the warthog Arrancar. Tesra then hurried back, the bowl, silverware and glass carried expertly on a tray that clamored gently through the empty halls.

When he pushed open the door to Nnoitra's private quarters, the Fracción was confused to find the room a great deal darker than before, the only source of light the small lamp in the corner. He stared into the emptiness, straining his eye in a hunt to find his Master who's reiatsu he could not trace.

"Nnoitra..?" he called, yet the ever mounting eerie sensation was his only reply. Hoping his Espada only stepped out a bit and would return, Tesra entered the room, closing the door softly behind him. Warily, he took a few steps inside, stopping to survey the best location to place Nnoitra's dinner.

Without warning an arm snaked around Tesra's torso from behind, pinning his arms to his sides, a rough hand also slipping around his neck. The Fracción startled enough that his fingers released the tray, his alarmed cry concealed by the shattering of Nnoitra's dinner. His assailant took the opportunity to slip two slender fingers into his mouth, far enough that Tesra was forced to the point of gagging.

"Ya know…" The familiar raspy voice calmed the panicking Arrancar, stilling his body but not his frantic heartbeat.

"I changed my mind."

The arm around Tesra's waist tightened, and quite suddenly he became aware of the heat radiating off of Nnoitra's bare chest as he was forced vehemently into the powerful abs. With a tickling sensation, glossy black hair brushed the Fracción's face, followed by warm breath heavy on his ear that sent a tremor throughout Tesra's entire body.

"I'm gonna eat ya instead," Nnoitra hissed, barely above a whisper.

Tesra whined under the fingers invading his mouth, squirming beneath the tongue that slid slowly from his neck to ear. If not for his Espada's strong grip, the Fracción would have melted to the floor, a wobbly mix of anxiety and excitement that instead presented itself with his amplified breaths, flushed face and tightness in his pants that left him flustered.

Just when he could not stand to stop himself from gagging, Nnoitra slowly removed his fingers, wiping the trail of saliva across his turquoise accented cheek. The hand climbed up the back of Tesra's head, entwining the long bony fingers in his tousled blond locks before harshly gripping and yanking back.

Gasping and releasing a tiny whine of protest, Tesra's eye stared pleadingly at his Master.

"Ya look so fuckin' delicious right now…" Nnoitra growled, hovering right above his Fraccion's quivering lips.

"N-Nnoitra..!" Tesra breathed out, barely above a whisper. Before he could even draw in a breath Nnoitra's lips crashed upon his own, and the Fracción was flooded with heated emotions as the daunting tongue explored every crevice of his mouth. _Nnoitra… what's gotten into you?_ He could not say he was displeased, but Nnoitra obviously have fervor about his actions that was generally lacking- a fervor that caused alarm to build despite all the excitement it brought upon him.

The kiss abruptly broken, Tesra found himself pushed to the side on his knees, wincing when they hit the hard ground, his uniform top ripped carelessly from his body. His head was forced to remain facing forward by his captured hair, and the Arrancar shivered as the cool air caressed his chest shimmering with a thin layer of sweat. Erratically the Fracción's eye darted around the room, searching for nothing, yet everything, as his frantic mind tried to process his situation. He could hear a slight rustling, and found the pain of his scalp lessened as the fingers released their hold.

"Don't move," the Fifth Espada commanded, and the smaller Arrancar's body immediately went rigid in compliance.

After a moment Tesra felt something on his head, seeing a flash of white fabric before his world went completely dark, his one functional eye covered. His anxiety levels spiked then, his hindered vision sending him to a state of alarm. He could never stop what was coming, but not knowing at all made it so much more…_ frightening? Exhilarating?_ With his Espada's current unpredictable actions, Tesra did not quite know _what_ he was feeling.

Unsteadily his hand raised, lightly feeling the binding around his eye, his face lighting with recognition. _Nnoitra's eyepatch..?_

"Swine… any last words before I devour ya?"

Tesra gave a shiver as something cold and hard pressed against his neck, increasing in pressure as the Fracción gave no response. A nick of pain, and the Arrancar's own blood began to trickle down his back. With growing apprehension Tesra realized it was Santa Teresa poised dangerously around his neck, and he was gripped with a familiar fear…

…That maybe _this_ time the mantis had grown tired of their games…

Sure the Fracción was content with the idea by now, resigned to his fate of whatever his Master desired, yet death was still a frightening idea, and the thought of leaving Nnoitra made unpleasant feelings well up that made him sick to his stomach.

And despite everything… Tesra couldn't shake the thrill of the situation, an excitement he had not experienced since…

"Tch."

Before Tesra could finish his thoughts, he was kicked roughly in the back and thrown to the floor, his hands slipping from under him as the sharp edge of Nnoitra's heeled boot dug mercilessly into his back. He could hear,_ feel_, the heavy Zanpakutō waving above him, wincing as it crashed into the floor on either side of his head, trapping him to the bitter floor.

"Maybe ya should…" Tesra began to have a hard time focusing on his Master's words. The pressure, building around him, forcing his body further onto the cold ground. Painful, invading… it was… his Reiatsu. Nnoitra's Reiatsu, which had been suppressed before, now flowing out unrestrained… directed at _him_.

"…Pray."

Tesra howled in pain, the burst of Reiatsu suffocating and squeezing his insides, curling around every inch of his body like chains that continued to tighten.

Yes …it was an excitement he had not experienced since… that time.

So very long ago.

Before Aizen, before Nelliel, and before _them_.

- - - - -C

The Adjuchas class Menos had been watching his prey for a while now, perfectly still, his one silted eye trained on every movement of the larger Adjuchas. He was poised before a particularly intricate tree of quartz, his gold accented mask upturned in the most vicious of grins.

_Is he fuckin' stupid? Didn't he know where the hell he was? This is _my_ territory; I'm the strongest fuckin' hollow in this God forsaken place!_

The brown toned Adjuchas had failed to notice Nnoitra Gilga, had no idea he was being scrutinized, every aspect of his body being observed as he wondered aimlessly through the forest.

Just waiting…

Only a little closer…

This Adjuchas was larger than others Nnoitra typically found himself hunting, and the thought sent a thrill though his body. _I can take 'em, no problem_. He looked physically strong, and Nnoitra would have to avoid the tusks, but otherwise… _this_ _fucker doesn't stand a chance_.

Closer.

He could just taste him.

Oh how he loved the hunt… the kill… the _devouring_. It was what he lived for.

Closer.

Yes… almost…

_Now!_

Nnoitra lashed out at remarkable speed, his bladed forelimbs gleaming in the limited light as they extended toward the flesh of his victim.

But wait-!

Something went wrong; the Warthog glanced back as soon as he moved, shot a red Cero immediately from his eye that Nnoitra reflexively dodged. He watched in interest as it exploded the quartz tree he was previously a part of, his toothy grin growing even wider.

This prey would be more fun than he thought.

He glanced ahead, swaying dangerously as he watched the Adjuchas run for his pathetic life, weaving in and out of the various trees and rocks.

So it was a chase then.

_Here piggy piggy…_

Nnoitra followed close behind, he was easily faster, yet still kept a distance. Right as the Warthog began to slow, looking back to see if the coast was clear, he made himself seen, watching in glee as the large hollow bolted away on all fours.

This went on for a while, Nnoitra getting closer and closer to the other hollow each occasion, the warthog's escape attempts becoming more frantic and sloppy as time dragged on.

Finally Nnoitra had him, his prey was losing his vivacity, falling victim to exhaustion. Taking the opportunity he ran ahead, waiting to ambush one final time.

But the Adjuchas spotted him and halted, staring directly at Nnoitra, his eyes filled with fear, determination, and something the smaller Hollow had never seen in his prey's gaze before. His breaths were heavy, strained, yet his hoof pawed the hard ground, snorting at Nnoitra like a challenge.

_The hells 'e thinkin'? Whatta fool, standin' up ta me like an equal._ But there was a gleam in Nnoitra's eye, and at once they both charged, the warthog's tusks pointed threateningly at the heavily armed mantis, his eyes staring unwaveringly into Nnoitra's own.

At the last moment Nnoitra leaped into the air, the warthog still following his movements, and sent his blades down to slice at his opponents back. He was shocked to find his blades repelled, the point at which they made contact thrown back as if bouncing off a shield. His sense of balance thrown off, Nnoitra was blind to the massive hooves thrusting toward his body, and found himself crashing into the nearest tree, its outer layer crumbled around him.

"Fuckin' shit." He was unharmed, his Hierro easily preventing even a scratch, yet now he was pissed, wiping dust from his face with vehemence. _Who the hell did this Adjuchas think he was? Screw holding back, I'm fuckin' hungry. His head is mine!_

The fight was short, a few more blows exchanged, but the larger Hollow had already been worn to the point of fatigue. Without much effort the mantis had the warthog forced down, one bladed arm around his large abdomen, the other poised lightly against his prey's vulnerable neck. The victor could feel the Adjuchas struggling under his many arms, his strained breaths and hopeless effort exciting the mantis to no end. Just as he though to give the finishing slice, the Adjuchas ceased his struggles, became still in his arms.

"…What is… your name..?" the warthog spoke out after a pause, voice strained yet oddly curious.

"…I'm 'bout to kill ya, dumb fuck. Why would ya care?" _And why'd I answer?_

"I've never…" Nnoitra felt the Adjuchas tremble under his grip- _fear?_ "I've never… had so much fun, in all my time wondering this barren place."

The mantis's eye widened in surprise, his bladed arms twitching restlessly. _Da'fuck..?_

"Thank you…" Nnoitra could hear the smile in his words, feel his beaten body relax against him.

The mantis tightened his grip, letting his blade cut faintly into the other's neck, his blood dribbling down his chest. Yet the larger hollow did not scream or thrash, did not beg to be spared. He only shuddered lightly, almost leaning into the blade.

"… Nnoitra," the hollow finally relinquished after a deafening silence, voice fallaciously annoyed, the expanding grin on his mask betraying his intrigue with the situation. He felt the warthog respond to his voice, tensing faintly before relaxing again, letting out a content sigh.

Nnoitra had never been so intrigued with his prey, never had a hollow excite him in so many ways.

"Well now my little piggy, I think I'm gonna eat ya alive…" the mantis drawled out with a hiss, his voice deepening to a husky tone as he spoke into the other's ear.

- - - - -C

Tesra snapped awake as he landed roughly on his back, a pair of lips landing on his own, kissing harshly and nibbling on his lips, tongue quickly lapping up any released blood. _Nnoitra_…

The Fracción returned the kiss passionately, letting the other willing into his mouth to explore, his own tongue greeting the other eagerly. He tried to wrap his arms around his master's neck, but found they were unable to move, his wrists trapped on either side of his head by Nnoitra's rough grip, which tightened as his Espada left his lips and trailed his affections down Tesra's neck to his collar bone.

Gasping for breath as his mouth was finally released, Tesra licked his lips to taste every last bit of Nnoitra, his body withering and squirming in pleasure as his Espada sucked on a particularly sensitive spot on his neck. At the same time he felt hands ghosting over his chest, rolling his erect nipples and pinching them roughly, sending tiny bolts of pleasure up through his body which quickly turned into a beautiful sting as nails scrapped down his sides to draw a thin layer of blood, accompanied by Tesra's own pained moan.

In response Tesra felt Nnoitra smirk against his neck, felt every little tickle as the two pairs of hands grazed his chest and touched all his tiny hairs standing on end, felt the sheet of Nnoitra's bed as it rubbed against him, felt all the beads of sweat forming and occasionally trickling down his body. The sensations were too much. He buckled uselessly against the body that straddled his hips, but that only caused friction against his straining pants, and the Fracción whined desperately between his heavy breaths. "N-Nnoitra-!"

There was no response but a light grunt, and Nnoitra lifted his head from his Fracción's bruised neck, now trailing his tongue down the center of Tesra's bare chest, his long hair caressing and tickling his chest and subsequently the Espada scooted lower on Tesra's trembling body to rest further down on his legs, keeping him pinned to the bed. His hands which were held by his head were now forced down straight at his sides, the fingers gripping them refusing to lessen their hold.

Tesra whimpered further as all hands and Nnoitra's tongue left his chest and without warning his pants were effortlessly ripped from his body, exposing his throbbing member to the cool air and sending a chill throughout his whole body, evicting a noise of protest deep from his throat.

Then… nothing… nothing but Nnoitra's and Tesra's own heavy breaths. A long silence that had Tesra wishing more than anything that he could see his Master's face.

Yet all he could see was darkness.

Suddenly, a hot breath on his tip, and Tesra's whole body tensed in surprise, his erection jumping in anticipation as his heartbeat spiked. "W-what are you do-"

"Enjoy it while you can, you pig," and his whole member was engulfed into the wet warmth of his master's mouth. The blond wailed as he was blinded by pleasure, his hips trembling and withering under the hands that now gripped and held them down.

"W-wait I-AHHhhhnng" Tesra wanted to protest, but all he could manage was a throaty moan as the 5 marked tongued worked its way along his shaft, swirling along his tip and then plunging down again, Nnoitra's teeth scraping lightly as he moved.

The sensations were incredible. Though he could not see, the Fracción closed his eyes, head pushing back into the covers as he bit his bottom lip and made tiny noises of bliss, listening to the sounds of Nnoitra sloppily sucking him off- a sound that was rare to say the least.

All too soon the sensation was removed, the Espada pulling away slowly, his tongue giving the throbbing appendage one last lick before leaving it completely. The whine that emitted from Tesra in protest made him internally scold himself, while he tried to buckle his hips and find the friction he so desperately needed. But Nnoitra held him firmly, his grip digging into the sensitive hips that trembled.

Nnoitra shifted above him, and Tesra strained to listen through his heavy breaths, picking up the sound of fabric being removed and thrown to the floor. The blond expected at any moment to be flipped over, or his legs to be jerked up and around Nnoitra's lanky body so his master could enter him.

He was not expecting the knees that came to rest at his sides, or the palms that were placed flat on his chest, and certainly not the feeling of his erection being guided and eased into a very tight and very warm hole and _oh god oh god oh god oh no no no no is this really happening. _ "Nnoi-!" and Tesra could not say a thing, because Nnoitra quickly covered his mouth with a hand. All that was heard were muffled words and moans as his wide eyes frantically searched for answers behind the blindfolds. Tesra's face was burning with embarrassment and excitement, and he thought his heartbeat might burst from the confines of his ribcage as he felt himself be engulfed.

A large grunt later and Tesra was now fully inside the Espada. "Damn, Tesra." The Fracción could not believe it, only in his wildest dreams had he hoped this would happen. Perhaps he was still knocked out and none of this was actually occurring, he tried to reason, but the gurgled moan he released and pleasure that shot though his body as the 5th Espada began to ride him disproved his excuses.

Still he was afraid to move, not that he could, fearing any wrong response could make this wonderful moment end. Yet Nnoitra only quickened his pace over time, letting out a "ah, fuck" or two, the sound of smacking flesh soon resounding throughout the room. Tesra barely felt the hand that left his mouth, or the hands digging into his sides, his mind preoccupied with the feeling he never wanted to end. The pleasure mounted, scrambling all his senses and slowly building throughout his body, his breaths quickening to impossible speeds and the Fracción griped the sheets intensely under the hands that held them.

"N-nnoitra I… I think I'm- going to…" At that moment, the Espada gave one last hard thrust on top of him, and the blond threw back his head, screaming his Master's name as the blinding pleasure spread throughout his body and all his limbs, convulsing under the other as he filled the Espada with his essence.

"Ah, fuck, Tesra-!" and the Fracción felt the warm sticky substance of Nnoitra land on his chest and face as he lay there panting and breathless, a line of tears falling from his eye from the shear bliss of the situation.

Not wasting any time, Nnoitra pulled away and slid over off the bed, his Reiatsu diminishing significantly as Tesra listened to him fumbling with his clothes. The blond Arrancar refused to move, his mind still trying desperately to process the whole situation, yet too lost in ecstasy to actually form any conclusions.

It defiantly _wasn't_ like that time. _Or any time._

Tesra's breath hitched as Nnoitra walked slowly toward him, his heartbeat increasing again as he sensed the other pausing beside the bed. Roughly Nnoitra's eye patch was ripped from his head, eliciting a tiny noise of surprise from the Fracción. By the time his weary eye found focus as he sat up on his forearms, Nnoitra's back was heading out the door.

Pausing, Nnoitra turned back his head, staring down his Fracción with an unreadable expression between annoyed and pleased. His glare extinguished the grin Tesra had unconsciously plastered on his face, as the Fracción was hit with a wave of embarrassment over what had just taken place.

"Happy Birthday. Now clean yourself up."

The door slammed shut.


End file.
